Geek Charming
by MissyNickQ
Summary: AU a little OOC. When hate goes from heat, just to go right back to hate, how will two completely different teenagers deal with they're overwhelming emotions. Bella is the type of girl Edward swore he would stay away from, yet the universe has other idea's.
1. Miss Perfect

_**Chapter one: Miss Perfect**_

_**BPOV**_

_BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP_

_Silence…_

_BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEEP!_

_Stupid alarm clock.._

_BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-silence.._

I winced as my fist connected with my pink digital alarm clock that was resting on my bedside table, I am NOT a morning person. I groaned again as the sunlight pierced my eyes through my drawn curtains, rolled over and set one pink manicured toe softly on the cool stone floor of my room.

_I really should get up.. I'm going to be late.._

With one more sigh I heaved myself off of my super comfy bed and stepped over to the gilt mirror that covered my entire east wall.

I smirked and fluffed up my gorgeous hair, struck a few poses in the mirror and blew myself a perfect little kiss with my perfect little lips. Of course everything about me is totally perfect, you can ask any male in the tiny town of Forks, Washington. I winked and giggled at myself and strutted over to my bathroom to brush my teeth, even my morning breath probably smelled amazing.

I walked over to my soft white oak dresser and started throwing out my designer clothes onto the floor.

_Mmmm.. I need sexy, yet not slutty…_ I mused to myself, and then chuckled because I don't care if anyone finds me slutty! Everybody will be drooling either way.

I finally settled on a mini dress that was a gift from Mr. Alexander McQueen himself! That's right bitches, I'm THAT cool.

It clung to my thin figure nicely, accentuating my flat stomach and pushing up my cleavage with the gold corset top, making my hips look super curvy with a ruffle that came out at my waist, and finally ended mid thigh with a skin tight mini skirt that looked like it was painted on by Michaelangelo himself.

I ended my look with orange feather earrings and pulled my hair into a fashionable sloppy bun.

After appraising my looks in the mirror for a few more seconds, I pulled on my fuck me red Louis Vuitton pumps with a six inch stiletto heel, picked up my kitty pink school bag and headed out into the mist to my Magenta pink Lamborghini Aventador.

Needless to say, I like me my pink.

The drive to my high school, and I do mean MY high school, took me less that ten minutes in my amazing car, that everyone seemed to naturally make way for.

My car got me some ogling stares, but pff I could get that without my car.

I saw Rose and Alice waiting for me by my parking spot, right next the entrance, looking quite nice.

Rose had her long blonde hair curled so they cascaded down to her mid back, wearing the shortest leather short shorts I had ever seen, and a pair of eight inch stiletto ankle booties. Her face broke into a ear splitting smile as she poked Alice in the ribs to alert her to my presence._ Like she needed alerting!_ I could feel every pair of eyes in the vicinity on me, where they belonged.

After parking I slid my door upward, grabbed my white Samsung S5 and slid out of my car, making sure to flash my long legs and incredibly short skirt to some guy who I think was named Mike, I don't really care. I winked at him as he stood speechless behind my car. I smirked and switched my attention to my friends.

Only now did I really notice Alice, whose black hair was standing up in spikes in every direction like a pixie, she was wearing a mid thigh skin tight dress that showed off her thin and fragile physique. She also accessorized her outfit with heeled wedges and we grinned at each other, acknowledging that we matched.

"Hi Bella!" Rosalie squealed and hugged me against her tight. "Hey Rosey, how was Em's?" I asked, wiggling my eyebrows up and down. Emmett is Rose's newest boyfriend, they normally don't last long but then again Rose isn't one for commitment, it doesn't take long to get her between your cheapest sheets.

"Hmm.. Incredible! You'll never believe what that boy can do with his hands!" She said winking.

Any boy could tell you that she puts out on the first date.

Alice also came forward to hug me softly, she started speaking but I totally tuned her out when I saw a utterly breath taking guy park his silver Volvo c 30 a few stops from my car.

He got out, shut his door, and walked around to the front of his car, and when he passed my car I swear to God I almost fainted. Not that I ever showed any outward signs of distress, Bella Swan does NOT sweat for any boy, no matter how hot.

He entered the school looking irresistible in tight dark wash jeans that were torn around his knees, black sneakers and a sweater that clung to _every _perfect muscle in his upper body. His arms! My gosh, never had I seen arms like that apart from a Adonis sculpture! And I won't even start on that perfect face, with his jaw that seems chizzled from stone in a gorgeous angle which makes me want to lick his jawline (not weird).

And last but _definitely _not least, that hair! That bronze disarray of 'I just got up and still look this damn good' sex hair! I swear this boy makes me weak to the knees.

"Earth to Bella?, Rose do you think she's alright?" Alice asked waving her tiny hand in front of my face.

"Wha- oh yeah, I'm totally.. um.. fine.. yeah, I'll see you guys later."

I started off towards the school entrance. My goal- BATHROOM.

After splashing my face with ice cold water and reapplying my makeup, so that I was once again flawless, I was quite certain I had regained my cool.

I am Bella Swan dammit! I can snap my fingers and have five guys on each arm, this one will be no different.

So after smirking and again blowing a kiss at myself, I headed off to class, hoping I would meet this Sex God in one of my classes.

I walked into my first hour Biology class and smirked, I was not disappointed. There sitting on the only open seat in the entire class, was Mr Adonis himself.

I usually sat alone because I wanted to, and I _always _got what I want, and frankly, had this boy been anyone else he would've been off that seat faster than you could say blood type.

I hanged my coat up on the coat stand, pushed my breasts together to create the irresistible cleavage that all men drooled over, and shortened my skirt a little before heading over to take my seat.

"Class, I need your attention for a second please, today we have a new student , if you could please introduce yourself?" Mr Varner asked, gesturing to the boy next to me.

"uhm, sure, Morning everyone, my name is Edward Cullen, I transferred from Italy, and well it's nice to meet you" He finished sheepishly. Gosh this boy is adorable!

Hmmm… Edward.. His name is just as delicious as the rest of him.

Mr. Varner prattled on about who cares what for half of the class, giving me no break to introduce myself, but finally I just ignored the boring teachers presence and leaned over so my body – mostly my breasts – were pressed against Edward, and breathed in my most seductive and I pray to God sexy voice "Hmm.. Good morning Mr. Cullen, I'm Bella.." I looked up from under my eyelashes at him.

"Uh, Hi Bella" He said with a frown on his face, "Do you need help with your biology or something?" He looked really confused.

"No silly!" I said playfully smacking his arm, "I just wanted to introduce myself to the cute boy next to me, that's not a crime is it?" I asked winking at him.

He only seemed to grow more suspicious as he answered "Look I really don't know who put you up to talking with me, but I think you should pay attention to your work." He said before moving his chair from me and looking down at his notes. YES he had been taking notes. Like a nerd.

_Your totally out of his league anyway _I thought to console myself.

Buy I couldn't get over the fact that I, _Bella Swan, God's gift to man, _had been rejected by new kid Edward Cullen. I mean seriously, who would reject me? Hell even _I _would do me if that was possible.

The bell rang then and Edward got up as soon as it rang and stormed out of class.

What the hell is his deal?

I gathered my utensils as well as my thoughts, and excited the classroom, my cool once again intact.

I brushed past that Mike guy and whispered into his ear "Mmm you look hot today.." Just to check that my effect on man was indeed still there.

"Uh, um –gulp- th..thanks Bella" Mike stammered back, I could basically hear his heart race in his chest, and left smirking off to my second hour Spanish class, totally satisfied that my effect on men was, indeed, still intact.


	2. Working's of the heart

_**Chapter 2- The working of the heart**_

_**EPOV**_

It had been a week since I joined Forks high school, I had made some friends, mostly the chess club overbearingly friendly types, but friends none the less.

I parked my Volvo in the usual spot, opened the door and got out into the chilly air that was ever present.

One of said chess club friends sauntered over "Morning Edward, Gee pity about the weather huh?, Cheney said it'll be warm." Said Eric, pulling a face that looked out of place on his normally friendly and open face.

"Yeah, but hey, I'll catch you later okay? I'm going to be late for Bio if I don't dash."

It wasn't entirely true, but Eric did have the tenancy to become a little pushy, and honestly, was a bit _too _present in my day for my liking. He wasn't a bad guy, just not my type of friend really.

I pulled my blackberry out of my jean pocket, and wrote a quick text to my girlfriend, Tanya.

**Hey babe, I miss you and I really wish you were here, call you soon? Love always, E xxx**

Tanya had to stay behind in New York when my dad accepted the job offer here, we're trying to figure out this distance thing and we're trying to make it work, though, a long distance relationship is much harder than I thought, all this constant worry over if she missed me as much as I miss her.

Tanya and I had been together almost two years now, and I love her more than life itself. She is exactly the kind of girl I need.

I sighed and made my way through to bio where I would have to endure an entire hour next to Bella. Because of her a class I normally would have loved, I now entirely despised.

After her initial attempt of flirting, when I had shot her down, she has been a cold calculating bitch to me ever since. Sure even I had to admit that maybe if she stopped paving her face with makeup like a tar road, and stopped dressing like a prostitute she might be beautiful. Okay there was no might about it, as loyal as I was to Tanya, Bella would be the most beautiful girl I have yet to see, but since she probably would never drop the slut act, she would always remain a silicone Barbie doll.

I went to sit on my usual seat, unfortunately there were no other open seats, and everyone is too terrified of the makeup queen to switch, so I was pretty much stuck here.

She entered the room with a pink dip dyed denim skirt, that is as short as ever, paired with knee length high heeled boots, and came to sit next to me but as far away as our lab table would permit, without uttering a single word.

"Take those seats now class, this is a highly important lesson, and if you fail to pay attention today, you will suffer the consequences when exams roll in" said Mr. Varner, holding a Styrofoam box full of brown things in see through containers.

"Get goggles from that box over there"- he pointed left—"and scalpel's from that box over there"-he pointed right-"and then I'll just hand these to Mike to pass out" said Mr. Varner, as he dropped the box on Mike's table.

"Directions are on the black board, and Lauren will you hand out these assignment papers. Any further questions can be asked from my table. This topic is in chapter 6 of 'Biology: A novice's guide', you may proceed."

Lauren passed around our table to drop the papers, she sneered at Bella when she threw hers onto the table, it skidded three tables back.

"Oops, sorry Swan, try not to be so clumsy next time" She smirked at Bella.

Lauren is probably the bitchiest girl I've ever met, she even trumps Rosalie, I didn't think that possible but it's true.

When Mike had finished passing out the hearts we were to dissect over the next few lessons, I started feeling my way through the arteries that connected to the fatty tissue surrounding the heart I was holding in my hand.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Bella with squeamish looks on her face, ranging from annoyance, to looking like she might puke all over the black top of our table. She was having trouble holding onto it, it was constantly smashing into the table, leaving traces of it's juices where it oozed out from being dropped, these drops seemed to only make her more squeamish, nausea seemed to be winning over irritation as the dominant feature on her pretty face.

Despite myself I chuckled every time she dropped it, as she shot me sarcastic looks and once ever gave me a muttered "very funny, Edward"

As the end of the hour was approaching she finally gave up. Exasperated she turned to me "Ugh, fine Edward, I give, how the hell am I supposed to figure out which side of this stupid thing I'm looking at? Varner wants a detailed description on the ventral and the dorsal sides, and I doubt 'mushy blubbery mass' is going to get me through this term" she asked, irritation mingled with desperation in her voice.

I chuckled "Okay, okay. First try not to turn it so much, now, finding the vessels directly related to the heart are the key to finding out which side you're looking at." I said, prodding and pressing it a bit "A few of these key features are; a large pulmonary trunk that extends off the top of it; flaps of the auricles covering the top of the atria; also there is a large curve to the front, whereas the back is relatively flat" I said with a smile.

"Thanks a lot Edward, having a nerd at my table isn't so bad actually" She winked at me before continuing the work on her heart, now with a much steadier hand.

Before I could get the stupid giveaway smile off my face, Mr. Varner called all of the papers forward, saying we could finish next lesson, and I had to rush off to my next lesson, but not before letting Bella exit the table before me, instead of just pushing her out of the way as I normally might have done, earning a warm smile from her.

Nothing interesting happened towards the rest of my day, my classes passed in a blur, and my brain was fuzzy full of thoughts I probably shouldn't be having.

My entire brain, and therefore my thought wave, was devoting towards thinking about two very different girls.

Firstly, Tanya.

My girlfriend.

The girl I had devoted almost two years of my life to, though sometimes I doubted her devotion in return, I had what I referred to as a 'fireplace' love for her, a slow, safe, soft burning love.

But even in the dark hole that is the back of my mind, where I keep all my secret wishes and desires, I knew I thirsted for a love that would excite the inner part of me, that would burn strong and sure through my veins, I was looking for love, excitement, maybe even a little danger.

As silly as it sounds I want a relationship where everything isn't always sunshine and roses, I want rain and storms, because without it, how would I ever see another rainbow.

And then there's Bella.

The girl I've known for what?, A week now?

However in that week, something has happened, I don't know what it is or even how to explain it to myself, it is as if my sky that had been filled with tiny dimly lit stars, but one bright warm star, has been blasted out of sight by a brilliant new light, brighter than the sun and bigger than the galaxy, dancing around my vision like spectacular fireworks that never run out of power and never die out.

It isn't hard to compare who is who.

In that second I realized three things.

Firstly ; I don't know if I can stay away from Bella, the physiological pain of that is almost unbearable.

Secondly ; there is a big chance that, if I get to know her I might fall in love with this woman way too easily for peace of mind.

And thirdly ; I had to find a way to overrule realization number one, I had to stay away from her, for Tanya.


	3. One and only

Chapter 3- one and only

EPOV

Over the next few days, whenever I would see Bella she would smile warmly and wave at me, however that would only happen if she was alone, if she was with that bitch of a blonde girl I later learned is named Rosalie, she acts as if I'm a piece of scenery, cold and indifferent as ever. This of course made me furious beyond words, and I would submit to very unimpressed glares.

Then she turns right around as if it never happened, in all of our biology classes- the only class we sat next to each other- we would have the most fascinating small talk, all of it was about stuff that didn't really matter, but I learned so much about that mysterious girl during them. I learned that she moved from Phoenix, Arizona when she was fourteen, she missed the heat and the sun, the bright and open horizons, and even the cactus's I've always found a bit boring. The way she described them made me miss them even if I don't like them, the longing in her voice was always very clear when she spoke of 'home'.

I learned that despite the bitch of all bitches that she hung out with, Bella is actually very friendly, inviting and open. She has an amazing sense of humor, and I found myself telling her stupid little jokes just so I can hear her musical laugh again, whenever she laughed I had to laugh, it is such a beautiful sound. She seems to be the opposite of Rosalie, and who I thought she was when I first met her.

When she's with Alice, a short spunky girl with amazing hair, she isn't entirely herself yet, I guess she's uncomfortable introducing me to her friends, but Alice and I really hit it off. Whenever Bella would stop in a hallway to talk to me, Alice would chirp in very often, she always had a smile on her face when she saw me with Bella.

I was surprised to find Bella already at our lab table with all her utensils out and her notebook in her hands, playing with the binder spheres. I was surprised because Bella was late about ninety five percent of the time, and didn't show up the other five present.

I found my insides almost quivering with excitement at the prospect of today's lesson, we finished dissection and we're bound to start with a new topic today.

Just when I had sat down on my seat Mr. Banner's voice rung out over the classroom. "Now, since we have ten tables in this class, each table shall be doing a report for me, the five best reports go to the school board, and they shall account for extra curriculum. This report is due in exactly one week from now. Rule number one; you _will_ do the topic that has been assigned to you, no swapping; losing; trading; shredding; blatant disregard to the topic, or and other funny business you kids can think of pulling shall be tolerated. Rule number two; you _will_ do this with your lab partner, if you need help determining who this is, it's the kid next to you. _NO _exceptions. The topics listed on the blackboard have been shuffled into this cardboard box, each table sends one person forward to collect a small envelope containing your topic." He said with a stern look on his middle-aged face.

Our options are:

*Mega Jaws- deadly hunters

*A Bengal tiger's motherly love

*Alien empire; journey to the unknown

*The elephant- The emperor

*Strange days on planet earth

*Life in the undergrowth

*Lost- Land of the jaguar

*The life and ways of mammals

*The mustang- Untamed

*Plants- root to tip

After reading through them, I found myself leaning heavily towards the Mustangs, or the sharks.

If I had to do this report alone- which I usually end up doing- it might as well be an interesting topic.

I was stunned when I looked over at Bella, and she was taking notes on the topics, and looking really excited at the prospect. Maybe all hope on her isn't lost after all.

She looked over at me and our eyes locked for a second, I expected her to drop her eyes when she saw me staring, but instead she smiled warmly at me, but broke away when Mr. Banner called her forward to collect our sealed envelope, I crossed my fingers just in case.

For the first time today I noticed what she's wearing, which is a tight black jean that was ruffled at the bottom, paired with a blue blouse that showed just enough skin, and matching pumps, I am very impartial to that color against her skin, it's lovely.

She came back to our table, clutching a tiny envelope in the palm of her hand, her fingers also crossed.

As soon as the remaining tables had taken they're envelopes, we got the okay to open them, I got the honor of opening ours and I grinned and high-fived her when I saw the topic.

We got the sharks.

"Listen up please! Thank you, I want twenty pages on the topic you've just received, complete with pictures. Again I cannot stress how important this assignment is if you wish to graduate this year, so I suggest meeting up as often as possible to work on it. Class dismissed." Said Mr. Banner before he went to flop down onto the chair behind his desk once more.

"Wait for me by the lockers, will you? I want to talk" Said Bella with a smile as she packed up her things.

I smiled and nodded my agreement before standing up and walking over to my locker to put away my things.

"Hi there" Bella said, smiling up from under her lashes, it seemed to be unintentional however, as If she didn't realize how pretty she looked doing it.

"Hi" I chuckled back, really taking in how beautiful she is, she's wearing a lot less makeup than usual, maybe she was late. I actually like her better this way.

When I looked over her shoulder, I locked eyes with Rosalie who sneered at me, before grimacing and slamming her locker shut.

"What's with your friend over there?" I asked, letting my annoyance color my words, especially showing my distaste towards the word _friend._

"Oh you noticed? Don't mind Rose, she just doesn't approve of us" -she motioned to herself, then to me, and back- "hanging out, she'll come around , eventually." She said, shooting an annoyed glance towards Rosalie, I half expected her to drop her glare when Rosalie glared right back, but her eyes never lowered an inch.

"Yeah, well she's annoying" I muttered, not knowing if we were good enough of friends to insult her friend with the words that were in my head.

"I know"- she sighed- "but anyway, do you want to come over tonight, you know, to work on our project?"

Me? Go to her house? Like invited, as a friend even?

I guess we were friends now, huh, wonder how that happened.

"Sure, could you write your address down for me?" I asked, pulling out my notepad and a blue pen that was lying dormant in the bottom of my bag.

She quickly scribbled it down, rolled her eyes with a smile and went to join Rosalie at the end of the hall, who with a final glare, departed to they're V.I.P department of the cafeteria.

I sighed internally to myself, mulling over my dilemma. Either I go to sit with Eric, and be bored to death with his lectures on the Bermuda triangle and such, or I go eat in my lucky stall, both seemed equally bad. After deciding that I could use my good mood elsewhere in the day I went quickly to the stall I considered to be mine, avoiding Eric all the way.

Lunch passed quickly as I ate in silence, lost in thought. Sooner than I would have expected I was heading towards my Spanish class with Mrs. Goff, a short, thin (fragile even) old lady whose face was covered in subtle crows feat, and had white streaks in her mousey brown hair.

My regular seat was next to a huge kid, who looked like he could beat any pro wrestler into pulp, with his eyes closed and one hand tied behind his back.

He had initially intimidated me, but he made no moves to mock me or to beat me up, which I was grateful for. I don't need fights right now.

"Hi, I'm Edward Cullen, I don't believe we've met?" I asked, though it wasn't really a question. I am POSITIVE we haven't met.

He stared at me for a second, as if I had uttered words in pig Latin that insulted his mother, but snapped out of it almost instantly. "Oh yeah, you're the new kid? I'm Emmett, Emmett McCarthy." He said, gripping my hand so hard it turned white around my knuckles, it however seemed unintentional.

I grinned at him, hiding any distress. "The one and only"

By the end of that particular lesson, I had made two new friends. Emmett, who was actually extremely chill, introduced me to his friend that was seated in front of us. Jasper has blonde hair that curls like his life depends on it, and he was exceptionally well dressed, I don't wear rags, but he made it seemed like I do.

And as an added bonus, I now have a lunch table to sit at that isn't majorly occupied by the debate team, quite the opposite actually. Emmett is actually really nice, once you get past the menacing appearance, sort of like a Great Dane puppy. Only when I got to see his full face, did I notice his very prominent dimples, and how his hair had a very peculiar curl at the fringe area.

The day passed relatively quickly through my other boring classes, my bliss at having made 'cool' friends hasn't worn out.

I stepped into the ever present rain, heading towards my car. Inside was exactly what I needed, the warm air blowing out of the vents, and that rich new leather smell, when soft classical music began spreading through my car in a complicated melody, I sighed in contentment.

Today had been a good day, a very good day indeed. The thought of how my _night _could be even better than my day, had my face in an ear splitting grin. I am undeniably excited for tonight, which is very, very bad.

I decided that the remedy I needed to get my mind off of a very pretty brunette, was to call Tanya, so I pulled out my phone and hit her speed dial, expecting her to answer quickly.

So I was left with a second of disappointment, which turned into suspicion as I listened to her voicemail ring in my ear.

"You've reached Tanya- stop it", -she giggled, a smacking sound echoing in the background-"I'm obviously otherwise occupied at the moment, so leave me your name and contact details, and I'll call back whenever I have time, depending on your importance"- another giggle-" Bye now" she giggled as it clicked off with a beep, waiting for my message.

I pressed the end button a little too hard, making my phone groan in protest. Well she obviously had changed her voicemail since I left. I sighed and went back to thinking about my evening to come, trying desperately to hold on to my good mood from before.


	4. Fright nights and shark bites

Chapter 4- Fright nights and Shark bites

**BPOV**

I kept glancing towards the clock that hangs on the wall, right next to the window that has a very convenient view of the front yard, ridiculously anxious, for whenever Edward decides it's late enough to come over.

My dad, Charlie, lives on the third floor of our home, and I on the second, living with Charlie is a lot like living alone; he's always at the police station that is his wife and kids. Charlie is the chief of police to the good people of Forks, Washington. Whenever he's not working he's always out fishing, however instead of feeling lonely, I revel in the aloneness. Even if I act all popular and like I'm all that, I'm actually just a quiet girl who likes to read. Rosalie will swear on her death that it's not true, but she doesn't really know me, just my public persona.

I had decked out a fluffy pink quilt, laid out pillows to lounge against, prepared sort of a picnic for our 'study date', and rummaged all over Charlie's study for every last encyclopedia that includes anything about sharks, about an hour ago. I also had dinner on the stove on the sly, Nana Swan always said 'The way to a man's heart, is through his stomach.' I took that to heart.

I was in the kitchen, flipping the chicken, when there were three quick wraps on the door.

Heart thumping like a steam train, I quickly checked my reflection in a spoon I found on a counter, tucked away a lock of hair behind my ear, and almost sprinted to the door to open it.

I released a breath I didn't realize I was holding when I saw him. He looked magnificent, as always, wearing a dark faded denim and a button down dark red shirt, red is such a sexy color on him, plus he wore it unbuttoned, showing off his perfectly hairless chest.

"Come on in" I smiled warmly at him.

"Thank you"

"It's nice to see you" I said before gesturing upstairs "Shall we?"

He nodded his agreement and gestured that I was to go first.

A gentleman? Could he get any better?

We climbed in silence, he grinned as he went to sit on the quilt when we reached my room, and I went to my stereo to put on mood music.

Cheesy? Just a little.

He pulled his bag onto his lap, taking out a notebook and a tiny bag filled with assorted colors of pens. He gestured to them and murmured in his silk voice "shall we?"

I immediately grabbed the pink one and grinned. "we shall"

A few hours, countless shark websites, and ten full notebook pages later, we decided to be done for the night.

Even though it is a school project, I had an insane amount of fun. Edward just has this easy going personality that makes me feel immediately at ease, and he has an amazing sense of humor, always challenging my wit. I don't think I disappointed.

"Hey Edward, are you hungry?" I asked, really hoping that he would be joining me for dinner.

"Sure, I just have to tell my dad about my extended visit, I'll text him quick." He smiled at me.

I beamed, "Take your time." I said before skipping lightly down the stairs and started decking out the table.

It's too easy to be myself with Edward, I don't have to put on any make-up, wear short skirts, or bear a ridiculous amount of cleavage to have him want to hang out with me.

Also, he appears to be friendly with me just because he wants to be just that, _friends_. Normal guys are only 'friendly' to get me in they're bed.

Edward is the first guy I've _ever _invited over to my house, not that I'll ever confess that to him.

Dinner with Edward was a quite affair. Not awkward quiet but a comfortable silence, we don't need to talk to enjoy each other's company.

We talked about the school some, poked fun at a few teachers, discussed hobbies and early years. We talked about friends as well, and though he grimaced when I mentioned Rosalie, he smiled when I brought up Alice and how we had met. I actually found that I didn't mind if he didn't like Rosalie, it didn't bother me at all.

He told me about to guys he had made friends with, I only knew the kid named Emmett of course, with him being Rosalie's new or ex or whatever boyfriend, I'm not actually sure what they are, I haven't had a decent conversation with Rosalie in a while. Again, I didn't mind much. I've never met the Jasper he spoke about, but I had a feeling that I might soon.

"Sooo.. I have Jaws" I said under my lashes, trying to flirt. It's never been this hard. "Will you watch it with me? For educational purposes of course" I said with a wink.

He chuckled a bit, but said "Sure, why not." with a smile threw in my direction.

I beamed at him, ecstatic.

"Well, follow me then."

I grabbed his hand, but almost released it instantly. There was suddenly a curious current blasting through my body, intensified in the hand that was still grasping this beautiful boy's hand. It was sort of electric and magnetic at the same time, pulling me towards him, wanting to be ever closer. Strange, this has never happened before.

I reluctantly released his hand when we reached my room, but I had to go scan my dvd collection for the movie. I propped it into the dvd player and grabbed the remote, skipping through the welcoming credits, pressing play and switching off the lights.

I jumped on my bed, right next to Edward, our bodies touching, and again felt that electric energy, intensified by the dark. I yearned to stroke his perfect face.

The movie mainly consisted of sharks; blood; and death. In that order.

However, no matter how repetitive I found the plot, I couldn't stop myself from jumping in all the scary parts. Edward always chuckled when I would jump, his laughter increasing in volume as my jumps increased in frequency.

"This is why I only watch these things with my dad" I muttered " He always holds me."

Edward didn't say anything as he slid his arm around my shoulders, pulling me so close I got intoxicated by a sweet and unique scent that seemed to be coming off of his skin. I have never smelled cologne like that, but whatever it is, it's delicious.

Needless to say, it suddenly got a lot hotter here in my room, and it has nothing to do with the temperature.

I was freaked out beyond belief, swearing that I won't set another toe into the sea, but it helped a bit that Edward only gripped me tighter every time I jumped. As if he _wants _to hold me..

I didn't have any memory of the movie ending when I awoke. My room entirely plunged into darkness, apart from the dim glow that was emanating from the tv screen which was stuck on the welcoming screen.

That was when memory came back to me enough to realize how hot my cheek was, and to piece up the puzzle.

My cheek was resting on Edward's chest, my arm thrown around his waist, pulling me so close to him I could feel every indent of his body. I could feel his chin against the top of my head, and feel the soft air of his exhales dancing around my hair. His arms were still locked protectively around me, his hands resting on the small of my back, also pulling me closer to him. I sighed in reluctance and lifted my head just enough to eye the clock. 1:15 am.

I sighed again and with my index finger, sharply prodded him in his stomach. Nothing. Ugh, heavy sleeper. I tried everything I could think of. Slapping; pushing; bumping, nothing worked.

I gave up when I gave in to the current humming between us, I found myself softly running the very tips of my fingers over his stomach so lightly it was almost a tickle. It still felt amazing.

I felt immediately when he woke up; he stiffened slightly and his even breathing started to accelerate gently. I smiled to myself in the darkness, silently pleased that I can get this reaction from someone s]as beautiful as Edward. It was only made better because Edward is beautiful inside and out.

I unexpectedly leaned over tickle him under his arm, leaving me almost sitting on his lap to hold him down. He snorted before catching my hands to stop they're assault. I stared dumbfounded.

"I'm stronger Swan." He said with a wink, before flipping us over, pinning me to the bed with his weight, and tickled under my arms he now had pinned above my head while blowing a loud raspberry on my neck.

"Edward!" I squealed in laughter "Stop! You win" I giggled.

"Say uncle!" he chuckled

"Uncle!" I snorted. He grinned at me and released my arms, but didn't unpin me.

"That was sneaky Swan, all ninja-ey"

"I regret it now!" I panted, still breathless from laughing.

He just chuckled softly in the darkness and lay down next to me before asking "hey, do you know what time it is?"

I sat up, giving the clock a quick glance. "It is 1: 35, maybe you ought to go home, my dad will murder you in your sleep if he finds you here." I laughed softly.

He got up, and started walking to my door.

"Are you nuts?" I shrieked maybe a little too loudly, but it's doubtful that Charlie is stillasleep after the tickle turmoil.

"What?" he asked, panic lacing his voice.

"My dad's a cop! He'll shoot you before you reach the stairs!"

I could almost hear his rolling his eyes, but he didn't argue, I just heard his feet softly padding towards my open window.

"So this is the exit huh? I've got to say, not as convenient as the front door but it'll do" He chuckled softly in the darkness.

I grinned at him, though he probably couldn't see it "Yeah, yeah quit complaining there's a tree to help you down"

Again I could imagine how he would be rolling his gloriously green eyes.

"Goodnight Bella" he said with warmth in his voice "Tonight was.. Nice."

"Goodnight Edward, it was great, thanks for coming" I then added "Don't break anything on the way down my manual elevator" and chuckled silently as his figure climbed out my window and scaled down the tree with surprising agility, and I was once again alone in my room.


	5. When tragedy strikes

Chapter 5- the tragedy

Epov

1st of October, 2014.

That was the day my life had been altered forever, nothing would ever be the same now.

*Flash*

It had been Sunday, exactly one month since I joined the junior class of Forks high school.

Things had been much like every other Sunday since I moved from NYC, I had been visiting my mother, who moved into a house a few miles out of Seattle when she and my father, Carlisle, had gotten divorced when I was fourteen, the sun had been shining, though this was not the norm. It was usually cold and raining, but that was not enough to keep me home.

I remember the abnormal heat, I had grown accustomed to the regular chill of Forks, so I remember very clearly how upset I had been at the sun that was beating down on me through the windscreen, and momentarily blinding me every now and then.

I remember the slick black tar gliding underneath my car, it was like driving on butter, it was only too easy to drive fast in this weather. Not that I really minded, I love driving fast.

I remember how excited my mother was when I pulled up, as if she hadn't seen her only son in years, when in reality it had only been a week, but even in a week I could recognize the signs of my delicate and fragile mother growing older, the subtle grey hairs that were mingled with her usual copper bronze hair, the soft wrinkles pulling at the corners of her small mouth and the wrinkles stretching along her large brown eyes, like soft crows' feet.

I even remember how I had teased her about getting old, how I would soon be visiting her at an old age home, and how she had smacked my arm and frowned at me, before starting to softly chuckle. Her laugh would forever be branded into my memory, it was one of the most beautiful sounds I've ever heard.

I remember her hugging me tightly, and then complaining about how Carlisle didn't feed me enough, and how, had I been living with her I would be rolling around her yard.

It seemed such a calm and perfect day.

Even as we had gotten into my car to drive to the mini-mall, and my mother complained about the speed I was driving, my happiness had not dwindled.

"My boy, always driving too fast, you'll give your mother a heart attack." She had said in a disapproving tone, but a small smile could be seen playing around her lips.

Always too fast…

The last thing I remember from the first of October, is taking a corner too fast, and the sun hitting me at just the wrong moment, blinding me entirely.

My car had been flung feet into the air from the impact of a juvenile spruce tree, not hard enough to kill, but also not soft enough to simply snap.

In my ears, the ringing pierce of my mothers' last scream. In my head, the last image I have of my mother, her intuitive green eyes stretched wide in peril, her long bronze hair whipping her uncontrollably in her beautiful face, and her arms being thrown in my direction, as she leant forward until she was entirely covering me. Protecting me. Always protecting me, even if it had been I that failed her.

I hear the sharp groan of metal, and the crystal clear cutting sound of glass shattering all around us, as my car was thrown and flung top over bottom and hitting the ground with brutal impact.

From there..

I remember nothing.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The first sound my ears pick up, is a steady beep, beep, beep coming from nearby.

I try to open my eyes, just so I can understand what that incredibly annoying sound is, but my eyes seem to be glued shut.

Somewhere close by, but in the opposite direction from that _thing,_ since I didn't know what exactly to blame for my oncoming headache, I hear a shuffle, something being slammed onto what seems like a table, and then feet softly padding out of here, shutting the door with a small click.

While whoever was out, I try to rub my eyes to see why they stick, but wince instantly as I feel the swollen and cut area that should surround my eyes.

What felt like only minutes later, I hear the door opening, as someone rushes to my side.

"Edward? Son, are you awake" The soft reassuring voice of my father asks.

"Yes, but something's wrong here"- I point to my eyes-"They won't open." I said, somewhat annoyed at being cut off from the most important part of self preservation, I know there's no danger but it's still uncomfortable..

"Oh thank God, I'm so glad you're okay son, I thought I lost you." He said, as he gripped my hand tightly.

"No, I'm right here dad, I'd never leave you alone."

I heard the door open again softly, and someone small with soft steps came to stand at my side, opposite my dad, and took my other hand.

"How long has he been awake Mr. Cullen" asked a soft voice, when I heard her speak it was like I instantly came out of pain I didn't know I was in.

"About fifteen minutes, and I told you Bella, please call me Carlisle."

"Carlisle" she said in such an impish voice, that I could visibly see her grinning at my dad even though my eyes were shut.

"Edward, honey? How are you feeling?" She asked as I felt her small fingers grazed over my forehead, her fingers were so cold it felt like very pleasant ice. I never wanted her to stop.

"I'm fine, I promise." I said as I smiled softly, even though I knew she would see. Bella sees everything.

"I was so worried."

"I'm sorry Bella, I'm fine, honestly"

"That's good sweetie, I'm glad you're okay. I'm going down to the cafeteria, would you guys like something?" She said as she took my hand again.

I couldn't help but revel at how good it felt to just hold her hand.

After we each put in out order she squeezed my hand and left the room silently.

"You know, I like that girl Edward, she hasn't left since she heard you're here. She's even slept here." He said in a soft tone, the tone he reserved for people he approved of, Tanya never earned that tone.

"Has Tanya been here dad?" I asked, but already knowing the answer.

"I called her to tell her about the accident, but she hasn't come, and I don't think she will. I don't even know why you waste your time with a rock when you have such a beautiful and spunky diamond right under your nose. She looks like one that'll keep you in your place too, make you do your homework and so on." He said with a serious tone, but it let up as soon as he started talking about my Bella. I mean, Bella.

"Why didn't you tell her to leave dad? Surely, I was no fun, and she really didn't need to sleep here."

"I tried, numerous times"- He chuckled again- "She's stubborn as a bear that one, but she genuinely looked concerned for your health, so I let her stay. She loves you, you know. She was real shook up when she got here, and started demanding answers from anyone who would listen. She even had me doubting my commitment with the way she was going on."

That can't be just friendly concern, can it?

"Son, you need to rest, your still in pretty rough condition, I'll send the nurse in to clean your eyes, and I'm sure Bella will be in to bring you things from the cafeteria soon." He hugged me once, and then shut the door softly behind him.

I was drifting off into sleep when I heard the door click open again, footsteps followed the way to my bed, and began dabbing softly at my eyes, it was not pleasant, but at least it was not painful like I feared it would be. The soft dabs and the delicate sound of running water soon overtook me and I drifted fully into a deep, dreamless sleep.


	6. Intimacy

_**Chapter 6: Home**_

_**BPOV**_

Five days. It's been five days since I had slept in my warm bed, dressed in anything but slacks and a plain t-shirt, or had felt the soothing massage jets on my all too burdened back.

I don't know why I can't just go home, but I have this strange intense protective urge for Edward, and to be honest, it freaks me out a little. I haven't been protective of anyone, not even my best friends, since my mom stabbed me right through the back and ran off with _him,_ leaving me here in this tiny town of Forks which I had, up until recently, detested with every ounce of hatred I could muster.

I hated being that small town girl, sure I was popular here, but I compared it to the size of my town, in a small town it's not all that hard to stand out, but if I had to step out of this town, up into those big cities where everyone wears cashmere underwear, I'd just be yet another nobody.

The reason for the sudden disappearance of hate for Forks isn't too hard to figure out, in fact that reason is just a few feet from me, battered and bruised in a hospital bed. I had been insane with worry and very nearly lost my mind, when thankfully he opened his eyes.

_He really was going to be okay._

I know Carlisle wanted to wait until Edward was better healed before plunging Edward head first into the dread and realizations about the fate of his mother, Edward would feel so alone.

But I wouldn't let him be alone, for the life of me I will not let him go through this alone. He deserves so much better.

Thinking of what he _deserved _brought me back to the subject of _Tanya,_ a woman I had never met but instantly hated. He has been here for _five _days, I couldn't even bear to leave, and she was his _girlfriend, _not even bothered to call and ask if he's alright. Surely if I ever meet this woman some interesting shit is going to go down. He deserved so much better.

Sure I'm not Edward's girlfriend, but I'm the one here busting up about whether he's going to be okay, he deserves so much better than that.. Ugh .. I hate myself for not swearing, I have some very big and colorful words, that were certainly quite impressive to describe that.. that .. Blitch.

"Hey don't hurt yourself honey, that scowl could tear through you're cranium and damage your pretty head" Edward said with a chuckle. I hadn't even realized that he was awake with all my internal monolog.

"Good morning sweety, how you feeling?" I asked, automatically standing up to touch his forehead and make sure last nights' fever was under control.

"I'm better now" He sighed, his eyes full of some emotion I didn't quite understand. His eyes were almost _soft._

"That's good hun, do you need anything?"

"No, just, will you stay with me for a while?" He asked.

Why does he look so sheepish? Like a naughty boy caught raiding the cookie jar.

"Of course I'll stay Edward, if you haven't noticed I've been right over there" I said, gesturing to my now empty chair. "Doing both our homework, might I add, you can't use me for straight A's Cullen, it doesn't work that way" I said giggling as he feigned horror.

"Well maybe if I paid you you'd change your mind Swan?" his voice dramatically rose towards the end.

"And how would you do that hmm? I'm not cheap you know" I said, winking into his stunned face.

Hmm maybe he was more receptive towards my flirting than he initially showed.. Definitely worth testing.

"Well no I never thought you would be easy" He muttered more to himself than to me.

"Good, because I'm not" I said sternly, "So what do you want to do hunny?" I said, resuming stroking his beautiful soft coppery hair.

"Hmm.. Go fish" He said, his face lighting up like a kid who realized it's Christmas in July. He really is too damn adorable for his health.

Four hours later, I could be found sitting at the foot of Edward's bed, both of us cross-legged with a massive pile of cards in between us. We had been through Go Fish; Snap; Hearts; Secret poker; solitaire and we were currently arguing about who won our current game of Rummy. Obviously I did because I finished first, but Edward kept insisting that he won by default because his pairs were more impressive. I had five packs of ones; eights; sixes; fours and three's, whereas he had only three pack's, but they consisted of the kings; queen's and they're humble servant Jack. I totally won.

We decided to call it a draw, and retired to watching some TV, we had to snuggle on his bed to both see, and I had to buy a new set of earplugs to hear, but I was not too opposed to it.

Six hours later and three movies later it was nine o'clock. I was lying in this tiny singular bed next to the most beautiful man on earth, his arm was under my neck, and my head was on his chest. It was f-ing heaven, I could literally die happy now as I lay watching Edward sleep, his unruly bronze hair in disarray around his beautiful face, the ends curling slightly, making his look years younger. His lips were curled slightly upwards, resulting in a relaxed and happy smile, and I felt his arms hold me a little tighter.

I suddenly found myself wondering just how Edward viewed me. Certainly I was just a friend to him, right? For the first time since my disaster of an ex relationship, I wanted _more. _I want to be more than just Edward's friend. I will be there for him so much more than his current girlfriend is, she is missing out on the best man that I ever met, and I don't just mean his pretty face. That's what makes Edward so special to me. He's even better behind that stunning face. He's kind, charming and extremely funny. He's _perfect._

I really don't understand what's going on with me, I haven't felt this way in over two years, when that jerk broke my heart and blew it into a gazillion pieces with a shotgun of hurt and betrayal. The last time I had felt anything that even remotely compared to this, it had ended when I found my ex-boyfriend, Jacob, with his tongue down some skanks' throat, playing tonsil hockey while he pinned her against MY bathroom wall, her legs locked around his waist. That was the last time I saw Jacob, and that bitch of a girl I used to call my best friend, Leah.

What I felt for Edward was so much more than just a physical attraction, that was there of course I'm not made of stone, but I really want to make this man _happy, _I want to be there in the morning when he wakes up, I want to kiss his lips goodnight every night, I want to _cook _for him, and I don't cook for people just because I want to.

I want to beat his damn girlfriend for not being here for him but I also can't help feeling slightly grateful that she's not, because I am. I am here for him, and I'll be damned if I don't make him realize that we would be perfect together. He is the ice to my fiery personality, he is the only person I've ever let my wall of snobbish insecurities down with, I didn't even try to let down my walls, he walked straight through them, as if they were smoke, and walked himself right into my heart.

I couldn't find the will power to keep him out of my heart, and I didn't even want to try. I looked up into his beautiful face, feeling the last of my resolve and self-control crumble away, and I leaned up to place one chaste kiss on his sleep slackened jaw, and finally, I felt home.


End file.
